


Sweet Things

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Gen, Icing, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi decides that eating three jars of icing is a good idea.





	Sweet Things

**Author's Note:**

> In which Kokichi is me, except I only ate one jar because that was all we had.

Each swallow of the thick, icker of cream made his throat burn. After one jar, his stomach was churning with discomfort. At two, he was sure he would be feeling bad all of tomorrow. Kokichi dug the spoon into the icing again, watching the silver light be drowned out by squishy, soft yellow sweetness. He'd feel bad tomorrow regardless, and the thought of finishing this hard of icing was both guilt inducing, painful, and it was the only thing he could choke down.

It's not like anyone would know.

No one would be awake at three in the morning, unless they were going scrounging for food like Kokichi was. If that was the case, they couldn't judge him. No one had any shame or values at three in the morning, no one would spread judgement. Unless they were Shuichi. Or Miu. Rantaro would also judge, and probably Tenko, but she had a normal sleep schedule. Actually, almost all of his classmates would judge him. They weren't here now though, to stop him from finishing the second jar of icing. Even if they were here, then Kokichi would still eat the icing, just out of spite. Spite, instead of whatever mood caught hold of his head this late in the night.

Kirumi shouldn't have bought so much icing. That was just a fact. When Kokichi said, "Buy me twenty jars of icing!" He didn't mean for her to actually buy that much. Hell, the maid probably did that on purpose, just to attack him, personally. So it was fair to get back at her by eating all of it. All of the jars. That was the excuse he was telling himself, at least. Anything to justify eating jars of icing at three in the morning. It was fine! Completely, totally fine. Kokichi deserved this.

The bites were getting steadily smaller. He really didn't actually want to do this. Kokichi didn't do anything halfway. He was, quite possibly, the best person in this school, and he could finish this _fucking_ jar of icing. Just… a few more bites.

It was so sweet that it burned going down his throat. Leaving him feeling like his insides were coated in greasy, sugary pain. Which was basically what was happening. Another bite. Kokichi really has lost control, why was he even doing this? There was nothing to gain here, there was no desire or love to be found in the jars of icing. No amount of hubris would bring forth the joys and deepest secrets of life itself, of the constantly melding and expanding universe. Kaito had rambled about space to him once.

He spoke in such great, loving detail about how small things really were. The Earth is a dot against the sun, the sun is a dot against… whatever that one big star was, that was dwarfed by another star. How it kept going, kept going, bigger to the point where it is nigh impossible to comprehend. The universe itself, expanding, expanding, expanding, even when it was practically infinite compared to them, and their tiny, human selves. Maybe Kaito didn't say that part. He just talked about big things, about what were probably cool things to him, the big nerd. Kokichi just applied his own meaning in the moment, and he decided that space was fucking weird. In the darkest hours of the night, feeling like he was going to just pass out, Kokichi admitted that it was actually really freaky, and maybe Kaito had more balls than previously accredited.

Then, he immediately retracted that statement, because he has seen that man cry over a children's movie before. Kokichi might have been crying at that class movie night too, but that didn't apply to him. He was just lying about crying. Kaito was still a dumb, emotional idiot.

What was he thinking about? The icing is basically gone now. His head feels light and fluffy, with a dull center of pain beginning to stab into his skull. Three jars of icing. He made it that far. Kokichi stared blankly at it for a long moment. Feeling suddenly lethargic, feeling the full effects of staying up this late, of eating three jars of icing, Kokichi stumbled his way off the counter. His ass was sore from sitting that long. He left the icing containers on the counter out of spite. Maybe Kaito could clean it up, because even if space is big, a little bit too big for his tastes, he still has to pick up trash like an idiot.

That only vaguely made sense in his head, but with a wide yawn, a lingering burning sensation in his throat, and the slight blink of water in his eyes, Kokichi went to bed. He could be yelled at tomorrow, if he didn't keel over from icing related crimes.


End file.
